One the Eve of Christmas
by Midnighstar
Summary: Everyone gets together for Christmas. Fluff, humor, warmth, and sweetness! Oneshot. Please R&R!


On the Eve of Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha however I do own the idea's.

Summery: Everybody gets together on Christmas Eve. Fluff, warmth, and happiness.

A/N: It's a one shot and guess what! ITS NOT A SONGFIC! You should be proud of me.

* * *

The snow coming down was glistening on the ground under the moonlight. Sounds of laughter filled the air and if someone walked within twenty feet of Kaede's village they were probably overcome with joy. That's just how Kagome wanted it. She wanted everybody there for Christmas Eve. Now when she told Inuyasha her plan he really didn't like it at first but once she used 'the word' on him numerous times he finally gave in. Your probably wondering who "everyone" is right? Well the party right now included: Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Kaede, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Koga, Ginta, Hakakku, Totosai, and Kohaku.

Surprisingly everything was quite peaceful. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha weren't fighting but the most weirdest part was Naraku was actually enjoying himself. He was getting into certain songs, smile as children walked by him, but the weirdest of all was how he looked at Kagura. He kept on looking at her with such pride and joy. Kagura had finally had enough.

"What! What do you want!" she screamed.

"Kagura, what ever do you mean by that?" he asked rather innocently.

"You keep on…staring at me with emotion…it's driving me crazy! Is there something you want me to do?" she asked with her hands on her head.

"Can't a father look at his daughter in think "wow I am blessed" Kagura? Look Sesshomaru is doing the same exact thing watching Rin!" he said pointing a finger at the youkai lord. Before he could revert his gaze any where else he was caught.

"Aw Sesshy really does care about others!" Inuyasha taunted. He quickly stopped when he saw his brother's stripes starting to get jagged and his moon becoming more full.

Kagome had all of the kids around the fire and served them hot chocolate from her time. The children were so impressed at how good it tasted they wanted more. Every kid except one, she knew her place. Rin kept quite among other kids when it came to asking for things instead she waited patiently for Kagome to offer her some. Now that all of them had their second cup of cocoa she began to tell them about what happens on the night before Christmas.

"Every year on this night, somebody called Santa Clause comes. Santa clause is somebody who comes in all of the people's houses and leaves everybody one gift, now when I mean everybody I mean everyone in the whole world!" all of the kids gasped. Kagome then regretted ever saying anything to the children because Mr. Santa Clause want born yet. So she needed a back up. She finished telling the story and let the kids go off and play.

Every now and then, you will hear a growl and then a slap. Of course, it was coming from Sango and Miroku. However the children's laughter drowned out everything. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha but was stopped by Koga.

"I want to thank you for having me hear Kagome. You obviously had enough of that mutt."

"Um…actually I invited everyo-" she was cut short because Inuyasha decided then it was time to make his appearance.

"What did you say dog boy!"

"Hey! Your no different mutt. No wonder Kagome wants a little change of company when she's always around you!"

"Keep it up Koga and I am going to do something I will regret because **Kagome** said I start to fight I wont get chips potato!"

"You wont be able to do anything mutt! Your just a dog! I am a wolf! Don't you see how I am superior?"

"……." Inuyasha didn't say anything, instead he looked a little scared if nothing else.

"Huh? What's your problem?" Koga asked as he looked behind him and there stood Sesshomaru.

"If your so superior than lets see you beat my brother in…anything."

"Sure I can beat Sesshomaru any time any where." Koga said not realizing that with every word that Sesshomaru was becoming more and more furious.

Kagome quickly went and told the kids to watch saying something like "This is why we don't make the pretty youkai mad." Koga went to attack Sesshomaru but stopped mid stride as Sesshomaru's eyes turned **deep crimson** red. He shot up in a tornado of pink and there was a bright light. Everyone opened their eyes and noticed that the _pretty_ youkai wasn't there anymore. Instead there stood a massive beautiful white dog. However the dog had a missing claw but no one seemed to notice. Koga looked behind him and almost fainted. Ginta and Hakakku came running to him.

"Koga! This is why we didn't want you to meet up with him before!" Ginta yelled at him.

"Yeah Koga, and you thought we were playing this whole time!" Hakakku joined him.

"I don't care how big that dog is he is still just a filthy lowly cur of a dog! Especially if he's related to Inuyasha! Size doesn't matter to me!" he said while he jumped at Sesshomaru. Rin ran in front of Sesshomaru's giant paws knowing that is where Koga would attack first, because when the wolves ate her they went for her feet. Koga was going to fast to be able to slow down and he knew that he was going to hit the child.

"DANCE OF BLADES!" came a strong female voice. The wind blades cut into his flesh sending him off track and not hitting Rin but what seemed to be a tree…a white tree…Sesshomaru's leg. Sesshomaru thought it best then to show this _wolf_ his place. He raised his battle aura about 25 and he had Koga running with his tail between his legs. Koga then decided that Kagura was an easier target.

"What was that all about witch!" he spat at her.

"What was what about?"

"You attacking me!"

"Whoops did I do that?"

"Why I ought to…" he stopped when he looked at Kagome. She seemed sad and was asking Sesshomaru something.

"You ought to what? Quit oh yes please do, I mean you almost hurt Rin and then Sesshomaru would have really killed you." she told him.

"Yeah, I give. But only this time Kagura!" he said warningly.

"I would expect no less."

Kagome finally being able to talk to Sesshomaru alone. She asked him to do something and before he could answer her she quickly let in on how much it would mean to Rin. He thought about if for a while and surprisingly said 'yes' to it. No one knew what was going on but it soon came time for everyone to go to sleep so Christmas could come in the morning.

Everyone was all snuggled in bed. That's when they heard what sounded like reindeer feet? Rin quickly opened her eyes and crept down stairs to see the back of a man with long white hair putting something underneath the Christmas tree that Kagome had made Inuyasha-sama and Sesshomaru-sama go get. At first she thought it was her lord Sesshomaru but she noticed that the guy had on a red suite and automatically thought it was lord Inuyasha. It was until the man turned around that she saw that it was neither. The man before her had a long white beard, rosy cheeks, yellow eyes, and a big belly…IT WAS SANTA CLAUSE! She Rin got to actually see Santa Clause! It was just too much for her, so she ran back upstairs and quickly fell asleep.

Morning came with laughter of children everywhere. Rin woke up to her Sesshomaru-sama shaking her saying "Rin…Rin wake up!" or something of that sort. She ran downstairs and found the presents that 'Santa Clause' left for her and the other children. Not all of them were from Santa though, some were from Kagome, Sango, Naraku? She didn't know if she wanted to open that present unless her Sesshomaru-sama was right behind her. All the kids were tearing into their gifts were she took the time to look at the wrapping job. The first present that was handed to her was from Kagome. It had cute little snowmen all over it.

Kagome was in the process of opening her from Inuyasha, she opened it to find a beautiful sapphire necklace that was made back in the Fudle-era. She gave him a kiss on the check making him go as red as his kimono. Sango was given a ring from Miroku and he proposed to her, of course she said yes. Naraku each of his children a charm that would have gone on the chain he had on. Rin got a Barbie doll from Kagome and Shippo got a whole new crayon set from her as well. Now Sesshomaru gave Rin a new beautiful kimono for her, it was a deep rich red and had silver intricate patterns all over it she squealed as soon as she unwrapped it. Sesshomaru had received a gift from…Kagura? He looked at it questioningly as he opened it what he found almost took his breath away. Kagura had gone out of her way to go and make him two beautiful daggers made of ivory, one with silver woven into the blade, the other gold. The sheaths were just as nice leather laced with jewels of red and blue. He looked up at her and actually smiled, surprising everyone.

"Thank you. But you didn't have to…"

"You and Inuyasha gave me freedom and woke my dad up from his evilness, it was the least I could do."

"What did you get me?" Inuyasha asked

"Open it and find out!" she said a little agitated

Inuyasha quickly found his and opened it up and found that he had two brand new kimono's! Oh he was happy. One was of the fire rat and the other of the ice rat. One red one blue…he had the clothes to match his brothers daggers. He looked at Kagura and he too smiled.

"Thanks! Now I can keep this one safe…"

"Inuyasha hear." Sesshomaru said holding out a gift.

"What's in there poison?" he asked drawing away.

"Just. Open. It." He said

"Ok…"

He slowly began to unwrap the _present_ from his brother. He opened it up and what looked back at him took his breath away. There sat a undeniably gorgeous sword. He picked it up and unsheathed it and it looked like just another ordinary sword. That was until Sesshomaru said something.

"Think of those you wish to protect."

"Ok…" he did so and the blade transformed into a huge fang…or at least it looked like a fang.

"Sesshomaru! Its…its…did this come from you?"

"Yes actually my claw Inuyasha, Totosai tell him what all it contains."

"Inuyasha you better thank your brother because that not only has the wind scar lodged into it but also everything the tetsuiga has only whatever attack the tetsuiga has add his poison to it."

"NO fricken way!" Inuyasha was just too happy this surely was his Christmas after all

Later on Kohaku went up to Rin and looked down. He was hiding something behind his back.

"Rin there's something I want to give you…"

"What is it Kohaku?" she asked innocently.

"Hear." He said as he handed her a red rose, a box of chocolates, and a new barrette for her now waist long hair.

"Oh! Kohaku! Thank you!" she said as she was handed them.

She quickly set them down and smashed Kohaku with a hug. Kohaku while blushing as bad as Inuyasha was hugged her back. Sesshomaru watched in the distance as this act had occurred. He let out a low growl and didn't realize that Kagura was right next to him.

"Well isn't someone protective."

"That boy has no right being around her. He tried to kill her once."

"Their only children Sesshomaru, its not like their going to go run off into the sunset or something."

"You never know."

"I know that boy really cares for your Rin. When Naraku was still evil all he talked about was "I hope I can see my friend Rin again". Trust him, please just this once." She said her voice going soft.

"Kagura."

"Yes Sesshomaru?"

"There's something you forgot."

"What's that?"

"Look up."

She looked up and she went red at what she saw. Her and Sesshomaru were standing under mistletoe. When she looked down Sesshomaru placed a loving kiss on her lips. She kissed him back, but right before they were about to brake apart. FLASH! Kagome stood there smirking as her camera began to rewind. They both look at her with questioning eyes. She went jogging over to Inuyasha who was currently talking to Rin.

"And then I saw him! I saw Santa Clause Inuyasha-sama!" she said happily.

"Now kid you know…" Inuyasha trailed off when Kagome signaled that she shouldn't know that he wasn't real.

"That that's pretty amazing." He finished

"Isn't it!"

"Yeah, now go play with Shippo and Kohaku."

"Alright!"

Kagome walked over to him and showed him the picture that she just took on her camera. She laughedwith a mischievous smile and said to him

"Ya know, if Sesshomaru has to be Santa Clause you know what that makes you right?"

"No. What dose it make me?"

"You have to be the Easter Bunny."

A/N: What did you think of it? Please Review! I'm not usually a begger but I am stooping that low! R&R


End file.
